leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kai'Sa
Kai'Sas normale Angriffe verursachen pro Plasmakumulation)|buzzword}} der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} . |leveling = |description2 = Kai'Sas normale Angriffe, und machende Effekte von nahen Verbündeten, markieren gegnerische Einheiten für 4 Sekunden mit , bis zu 4 mal kumulativ. Bei explodiert das , wodurch Kai'Sa gegen das betroffene Ziel % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}} des Ziels maximalen Lebens|hp}} als anrichtet, begrenzt auf 400 gegen Monster. |leveling2 = |description3 = Sobald Kai'Sa eine gewisse Menge eines Statistikwertes, aus allen Quellen außer Runen, erreicht hat, kann sie die zugehörige Grundfähigkeit verstärken. Diese reversible Aufwertung hat eine Kanalisierungsdauer von 2 Sekunden und wird rückgängig gemacht, wenn der benötigte Schwellenwert wieder unterschritten werden sollte. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| machende Effekte können den zusätzlichen Schaden von nicht auslösen. |video = Kai'Sa-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kai'Sa entfesselt einen Schwarm aus 6 Geschossen, welche gleichermaßen verteilt nahe gegnerische Einheiten anvisieren, und jedem getroffenen Ziel zufügen. Nicht-Vasallen erhalten nach dem ersten Treffer nur 30 % des Schadens von weiteren Geschosses. |leveling = }} |description2 = unter erhalten immer den doppelten Schaden. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} |Maximaler Einzelzielschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description3 = :}} Benötigt zusätzlichen |ad}} zur Aufwertung – Icathianische Salve feuert 10 Geschosse ab. |leveling3 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| verhindert nicht, dass die Geschosse weiterhin abgefeuert werden. ** Icathianische Salve selektiert das Ziel bei der Ausführung, spätere Bewegung nimmt darauf keinen Einfluss mehr. * Zusätzliche Geschosstreffer gegen das gleiche Ziel zählen nicht als weitere , sondern als . |video = Kai'Sa-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden, feuert Kai'Sa ein Leerengeschoss in die gewählte Richtung. welches an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit anrichtet, dieser zufügt und für 4 Sekunden über das getroffene Ziel gewährt. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Benötigt |ap}} zur Aufwertung – Leerenprojektile wendet nun an und stellt die Hälfte der bei Treffern gegen wieder her. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| explodieren lassen, werden überschüssige Kumulationen danach angebracht. *Es wird auch der passive Anbringungsschaden des ausgelöst. |video = Kai'Sa-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kai'Sa für |as}} Sekunden auf, währenddessen erhält sie }}, erhöht um }}. |leveling = %|Maximales zusätzliches Lauftempo| %}} |description2 = Nachdem sie sich aufgeladen hat, erhält Kai'Sa für 4 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Kai'Sas normale Angriffe reduzieren die von Superenergie jedes mal um Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Benötigt zusätzliches Angriffstempo zur Aufwertung – Superenergie gewährt für Sekunden . |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| ) wirken, während die Superladung wirkt. * Die Bolzen von reduzieren die Abklingzeit von Superladung nicht. |video = Kai'Sa-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |Ausführreichweite}}| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kai'Sa sprintet mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zum gewählten Zielort in der Nähe eines gegnerischen Champions, welcher markiert ist|4 sekündiges Zeitfenster, nachdem das Plasma bereits explodiert ist.}} und schützt sich selbst für die Dauer des Sprints und weitere 2 Sekunden danach mit einem . |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} en:Kai'Sa pl:Kai'Sa |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Kai'Sa ist Tochter. Sie erkennt ihren Vater aber nicht wirklich wieder.https://youtu.be/OsCmTq-Hr7Q?t=27 * , der Menschen der Leere opfert und ihre Ausbreitung fördert, ist Kai'Sas Feind. * Kai'Sa betrachtet Leerengeborene als Eindringlinge in ihre Heimat. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Media ;Sonstiges Musik K DA - POP STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) Official Music Video - League of Legends| K DA - POP STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) Login Screen - League of Legends-0|K DA - POP STARS Login Screen |-| Videos= thumb|center|600 px ;Related Videos KAI'SA Teaser| Kai'Sa Login Development Timelapse| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| K DA Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Modell 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Modell 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Kai'Sa Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 08.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 09.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 08.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 09.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 10.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 11.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 12.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 13.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 14.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 15.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 15 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 16.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 16 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 03.gif|Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Kai'Sa Raketenjägerin Konzept 01.jpg|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kai'Sa Raketenjägerin Model 01.png|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Kai'Sa KDA Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Kai'Sa KDA Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Kai'Sa KDA Konzept 03.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Kai'Sa KDA Konzept 04.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kai'Sa_KDA_Konzept_5.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Trevor Carr) Kai'Sa_KDA_Konzept_6.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Trevor Carr) Kai'Sa PrestigeKDA Konzept 01.jpg|Prestige K/DA Kai'Sa Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kai'Sa_KDA_Splash_Konzept_01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Kai'Sa_KDA_Splash_Konzept_02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Kai'Sa POPSTARS Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa POPSTARS Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Konzept_3.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Romain Barriaux) Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Konzept_4.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Romain Barriaux) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Kai'Sa ist der erste Champion, mit dessen Veröffentlichung Chromas einhergehen. * Ihr Code-Name während der Entwicklung lautete Void ADC.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Das Championrework von (Feb.2018) brachte bereits einen Hinweis auf Kai'Sas Identität, in Form einer speziellen Voice-Line gegenüber .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaGaqTW6QPQ * Während Patch V8.3 konnte man beobachten, wie der Herald der Kluft von Kai'Sas Fähigkeit "Leerenprojektile" mit einem Schuss aus der Wand heraus exekutiert wurde, als er despawnte.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P2QrbSK4co * Der Spieler kann entscheiden, ob er Kai'Sa im Spiel einen Helm tragen lassen will oder nicht (Standard-Tastenkombination: Strg+5). * Kai'Sa ist zwar ein Champion der Leere, wurde aber nicht von dieser korrumpiert. Sie scheint nicht an Menschlichkeit verloren zu haben und kann sich vage an ihr früheres Leben in Runeterra erinnern.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsCmTq-Hr7Q * Im Alter von zehn Jahren geriet sie über den Riss von Icathia in die Leere. * Ihr ursprünglicher Name lautet Kaisa, ohne Apostroph. ** In ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte heißt es dazu: "Sogar ihr Name wird langsam zur Legende, ein Echo der alten Schrecken des verdammten Icathias. Nicht mehr Kaisa … sondern Kai’Sa."https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/story/champion/kaisa/ * Kai'Sa besitzt spezielle Interaktionen mit , , , , , , , , und Baron Nashor. Sie kommentiert sogar Pings, Augen, Pflanzen, Türme und getroffene sowie gefehlte Skillshots.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsCmTq-Hr7Q Champion-Einblicke: Kai'Sa Kai'Sa - Wie aus dem Konzept "Leeren-ADC" die Tochter der Leere wurde https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/03/champ-insights-kaisa/ thumb|center|800 px von Dyquill Als es in ihrer Welt nur noch darum ging, zu jagen oder gejagt zu werden, wurde Kai’Sa zur Überlebenskünstlerin. Obwohl sie viele Jahre am Rand der Leere verbrachte, wurde sie von der unbewohnbaren violetten Verderbnis weder verdorben noch verschlungen. Aber ganz egal, wie viele albtraumhafte Kreaturen sie überdauert, sie muss ständig um ihr Leben kämpfen. Die Tochter der Leere hat eine symbiotische zweite Haut, einen Parasiten, der sich zu einer Art biologischen Rüstung entwickelt hat und sie wahrscheinlich verschlingen würde, bekäme er nicht so viel Nahrung von ihr. Obwohl sie immer noch von unsagbaren Schrecken heimgesucht wird, hat sie durch Beobachtung dazugelernt und ihre eigenen hocheffektiven Ernährungsgewohnheiten weiterentwickelt. Kai’Sa nimmt sowohl als Charakter als auch als Champion eine einzigartige Rolle ein: Sie ist ein verletzliches Ziel und zugleich eine tödliche Jägerin. DIE GEJAGTE WIRD ZUR JÄGERIN „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das funktionieren würde“, meint Jeevun „Riot Jag“ Sidhu. „ADC-Assassine ist ein gefährlicher Begriff. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass mich jemand aufhält.“ Das Ziel war ein aggressiver Schütze, jemand, der seinen Gegnern ganz nahe kommt. Dabei sollte dieser Champion jederzeit Kämpfe initiieren können, wenn es ihm gelegen kam – es sollte also ein Champion mit großem Handlungsspielraum werden. Kai’Sa brauchte ein Fähigkeitenset, das ihr nicht nur Möglichkeiten, sondern auch Entscheidungsfreiheit verlieh. „Ein guter AD-Carry wählt seine Ziele mit Köpfchen“, erklärt Riot Jag. Normalerweise greifen die Schützen ihre Ziele aus sicherer Entfernung an. Kai’Sa kann jedoch zeigen, dass sie weit mehr ist als ein Bot, der seine Gegner auf Abstand hält. thumb|center|600 px|Thematische Studie für einen namenlosen „Leeren-ADC“ Dank ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit kann Kai’Sa wirklich überall in einem Teamkampf auftauchen und Spielzüge ausführen, von denen andere AD-Carrys nur träumen. Euer Maokai ist mit „Gewundener Vormarsch“ gerade in die hintere Reihe der Gegner vorgedrungen? Kai’Sa kann ihm sofort folgen, sich mit einem Kumpel mitten ins gegnerische Team stürzen und jeden eliminieren, der das Pech hat, die volle Massenkontrolle abzubekommen. Diese hohe Beweglichkeit hat jedoch ihren Preis. „Sie ist der erste Champion seit … ich glaube, fünf Jahren, der keine Massenkontrolle hat“, führt Riot Jag weiter aus. „Sie ist nur da, um Schaden auszuteilen.“ Dabei sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass sie sich zwar in den Kampf stürzen kann, dann aber nicht mehr so leicht rauskommt. Am Ende war es genau das, was den Begriff „ADC-Assassine“ relativierte. Kai’Sa muss ihre Gegner mit ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrem Verstand ausmanövrieren und überlisten, anstatt sie mit roher Gewalt und Schadensspitzen auszuschalten. EINE NEUE VISION FÜR DIE LEERE Obwohl schon lange feststand, dass der nächste Schütze voll und ganz auf die Offensive ausgelegt sein würde, war zu keinem Zeitpunkt klar, dass dieser Charakter aus der Leere kommt. „Wir experimentierten eine Zeit lang mit einem zhaunitischen Charakter, der Lebensessenz aussagen sollte“, erzählt Willem „Riot Tokkelossie“ van der Schyf. „Dieser Champion versprühte allerdings etwas Raubtierhaftes, weshalb es Sinn ergab, einen Jäger zu entwickeln. Dabei wurde immer wieder die Leere genannt, um diese animalischen Instinkte zu erklären.“ thumb|center|600 px|Frühe Champion-Konzepte: ein ehemaliger Läuterer, ein „Vampir“ und ein Mensch, der sich mit einem Leeren-Virus infiziert hat. thumb|left|350 px|Überarbeitetes „Maschinendesign“ Während das Team über mögliche Ursprünge für ihre raubtierhafte Natur nachdachte, fanden sie ein Konzept, das perfekt zu ihrer aggressiven Vision passte: einen „Leeren-Jetpack“. Dieser „Jetpack“ hatte nicht nur eine eigene visuelle Handschrift und Silhouette, sondern implizierte auch Tempo und Stärke. Durch diese Idee konnten wir unsere Vision von einem agilen Champion, der mit der Leere verbunden ist, klarer ausarbeiten. „Wir entschieden uns für die Form eines Vektors. Ihr ganzer Körper sieht wie ein Pfeil aus, der nach vorne zeigt“, erklärt Riot Tokkelossie. „Alles an ihr scheint in Bewegung zu sein.“ Dann stellte sich die Frage, womit sie schießen sollte. Das Team experimentierte mit Waffen, die aus ihren Händen wuchsen. Dazu gehörte auch ein Leerengewehr, das aus demselben biologischen Material bestand wie ihr Anzug. Diese klobige Waffe passte jedoch nicht zu Kai’Sas flinken Bewegungen und ihrem symmetrischen Aussehen. Außerdem stellte ein Gewehr nicht gerade eine neue Herangehensweise an die Rolle der Schützen dar. Dazu meint Riot Tokkelossie: „Wir wollten ihr einfach keine Waffe in die Hand drücken. Schließlich hatten wir mit ihr die Möglichkeit, etwas Neues auszuprobieren.“ Letzten Endes entschied sich das Team für kristalline Leerenwaffen, die sich aus der Energie bildeten, die aus dem Panzer auf Kai’Sas unterer Körperhälfte floss. thumb|center|100 % echter, reiner, unbehandelter Leerenkristall Das Team wollte auch aus Kai’Sas Verbindung zur Leere etwas Besonderes machen. „Wir wussten, dass sie ein Mensch und kein Monster sein würde“, erklärt Michael „CoolRadius“ McCarthy. „Es gibt schon Monster, die in der Leere geboren, und Menschen, deren Verstand und Körper von der Leere verdorben wurden. Wir wollten jedoch jemanden erschaffen, der die Leere überlebt hat.“ Die Leere aus der Sicht eines Menschen, von jemandem, der sie überlebt hat – dieses Konzept wurde zur Grundlage für Kai’Sas Charakterdesign wie auch die Tatsache, dass sie zurückgelassen wurde und um ihr Leben kämpfen musste. thumb|center|Konzepte des Leerengewehrs „Ich habe mich ausgiebig mit der Gedankenwelt von Leuten, die unter schweren Bedingungen überlebt haben, und Menschen mit extremen Traumata beschäftigt“, plaudert CoolRadius aus dem Nähkästchen. „Solche Erfahrungen können dich zu einem Schatten deiner selbst machen – wer aber überlebt, hat sich nicht alles nehmen lassen, er hält an gewissen Dingen fest.“ Kai’Sa war anfangs ein Opfer, das die Leere beinahe gebrochen hatte. Da sie sich aber weigerte, ihre Menschlichkeit vollends aufzugeben, konnte sie standhaft bleiben und sich anpassen. Sie zog Stärke aus ihrem Leiden, baute sich eine Schutzrüstung aus gefährlichen Kreaturen und fand inneres Gleichgewicht, indem sie alles an sich akzeptierte. Sie behielt ihre Menschlichkeit, obwohl sie ein Monster verkörpert. „Wenn sie den Leerenanzug und die Leerenmaske immer tragen würde, könnte man meinen, sie wäre nicht mehr sie selbst“, führt Riot Tokkelossie aus. „Wir wollten ihr die Entscheidung überlassen, ob sie das volle Potenzial ihres Anzugs ausschöpft oder diesen Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit unterdrückt.“ KLINGT VIOLETT Diese Entscheidung wird vor allem bei Kai’Sas Helm sichtbar. Ihr Helm, den sie bei einem Sprung automatisch aufsetzt, basiert auf derselben Technologie wie DJ Sonas steuerbare Darbietungen und kann jederzeit aufgesetzt und abgenommen werden. Sobald sie die Maske aufsetzt, wird sie zur Jägerin. Mit Maske, ohne Maske. „Man bekommt wirklich das Gefühl, in ihrer Haut zu stecken“, findet Brandon „Riot Sound Bear“ Reader. Da es sich bei dieser Haut um eine Kreatur aus der Leere handelt, ist Kai’Sas Stimme wesentlich „leerenartiger“, wenn sie ihre Maske trägt, und hat eine ähnliche akustische Qualität wie die Stimmen anderer Champions mit einem Apostroph im Namen. „Ihre Stimme ist sehr rund und violett“, erläutert Riot Sound Bear. Das bedeutet, dass das Audio dunkler und tiefer ist und viel Bass hat. Ein pinker Klang wäre im Vergleich dazu wesentlich höher und würde sich im mittleren Bassbereich bewegen. „Ihre Stimme erinnert an einen Laser, klingt jedoch klebrig und schmierig, nicht scharf und statisch. Sie ist kehliger“, erklärt er weiter. Da für Champions aus derselben Region ähnliche Klänge verwendet werden, entsteht ein thematischer Zusammenhang und eine Grundlage, auf der man aufbauen und die man neu abmischen oder verändern kann. „Ich habe auf einige Bewegungen von Vel’Koz’ Auge beim Rückruf zurückgegriffen“, verrät Riot Sound Bear. „Die habe ich in Kai’Sas Bewegungen eingebaut.“ Einst ein rotierendes Auge, jetzt die Bewegungen von Kai’Sa. Es waren viele Experimente (und Unfälle) nötig, um Kai’Sas perfekten Leeren-Sound zu finden. „Einmal bin ich mit meinem kleinen Finger versehentlich an eine Taste im tiefen Tonbereich gekommen und habe das Ganze durch ein Plugin gefiltert, was einen coolen anschwellenden Bass erzeugt hat“, erzählt Riot Sound Bear. „Das ist jetzt zu hören, wenn man mit ihrer passiven Fähigkeit den fünften Treffer landet.“ Der Unfall und der finale Sound. Durch die Kombination dieser Klänge entsteht die perfekte Geräuschkulisse für eine Leerenjägerin – und den Menschen, der darunter schlummert. „Der Spieler soll das Gefühl haben, dass er es mit der Leere zu tun hat. Er hat seine Waffen und muss sich die Frage stellen, wie er überlebt“, meint Riot Sound Bear. Und die Antwort kennst nur du. thumb|center|Konzepte des Leerengewehrs }}